Shayera Hall (Earth 1)
|relatives=Carter Hall |status=Deceased |species=Human/Metahuman |gender=Female |universe=Earth 1 |first appearance= Season 10 Episode 2: Shield |death= }} Shayera Hall was 's wife. She was also known as Hawkgirl, a member of the . Early life Shayera and her husband Carter Hall, were cursed thousands of years ago so that they would live to see each other die lifetime after lifetime. In the 1970s, Carter and Shayera found their way back to each other and became the super-hero duo of Hawkman and Hawkgirl. They would later join the , where Carter was their leader and Shayera acted as his conscience, keeping his short temper in check. During a battle with the JSA's foe, the original Icicle, Shayera was killed, which devastated Carter and ultimately pushed him over the edge. Consumed by revenge, Carter tracked down and located Icicle, placing Icicle in a catatonic state. Almost immediately after, Carter and most of the other JSA members were taken into custody because of the organization known as , but they eventually were released, leaving Carter to mourn his deceased wife. Season Nine Several decades after the JSA were forced to disband because of the Checkmate agency, members of the old team were targeted and murdered by the son of , Cameron Mahkent. When , and began investigating deeper into the murders of the ex-JSA members, Clark encountered , who transported him to their headquarters/museum the old Brownstone, where he found all the old memorabilia belonging to all the members of the JSA team in which Carter had preserved in a glass case. Amongst them, he discovered Shayera's old helmet, which was damaged, as well as her mace. Upon meeting Carter, Clark learned of Shayera's death at the hands of the original Icicle and used her memory to convince Carter to take up the mantle of Hawkman again. Season Ten Carter, under 's orders to keep an eye on , met with her in during an archeology dig. After listening to her go on about Clark's secret, he revealed to her that he was already aware of and offered to listen to her troubles. Over drinks, Carter proceeded to tell Lois about his life-story of falling in love with Shayera, trying to make it sound as if the story was also mythology. However, due to their drinking, Carter hallucinated that Lois was his deceased wife and attempted to kiss her, for which he received a firm slap across the face and the threat of worse if he attempted it again. Before Lois left, Carter gave her a book that Shayera had written which told the story of their multiple lives together. Later on, Lois confronted Carter about the fact that his "story" was actually an autobiography. Lois was then saddened to learn that Carter's hallucination was in truth a vision, which meant that he would be with Shayera once again in death, so that they would be allowed to be reborn in a new life together. Carter then urged Lois to return to Clark, as she was the only one that could keep Clark's purpose focused to fulfill as the world's greatest hero. When Carter died protecting Lois, he was buried next to Shayera in Egypt. Appearances Physical Appearance Shayera had dark brown eyes, long dark hair and her features were delicate and soft. Shayera appears to have been of Eastern descent. While drinking with , , because he was seeing a vision of his dead wife, saw her looking at him mournfully, while dressed in a silk robe of white and blue. In a painting depicting the original , Shayera is painted in her Hawkgirl costume. During that time, she wore a yellow and green sleeveless tunic that exposed her arms, as well as bronze bracelets on her arms similar to the kind Carter wore. She wore a bronze helmet shaped like a hawk's head. Like Carter, she had massive brown artificial wings that allowed her to fly. Powers and Abilities * Reincarnation: Shayera is cursed to come back to life again and again, fall in love with 's reincarnated spirit, and then be separated from him again when one of them dies. * Flight: 'Like her husband, she possessed wings. * 'Super Strength * Invulnerability * Super Speed Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Deceased Earth 1 Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Deceased Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Justice Society Members Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Deceased DC Comics Characters